Akimoto Masaya: Spectrum
Name: Akimoto Masaya Hero Name: Spectrum Gender: Male Age: 17 Year: 2nd Quirk Type: Transformation Quirk: Emotion- This quirk allows ones' emotions to manifest in a wide range of abilities that, while appearing powerful on the surface, can lead to disaster if left unchecked. He does his best to remain as emotionless as possible, but something is usually around the corner to trigger it. The six major emotional states that effect him and their effects. ANGER (Body gains mass and height, giving him immense physical strength.), SADNESS (Creates a rainstorm above his head), ENVY (His body is capable of secreting powerful toxins from open wounds and his mouth), HAPPY (The area around him begins to heat up), LOVE (Creates a healing field that slowly heals wounds of allies around him. Doesn't work for him), FEAR (can control three spectral entities to fight for him, though they will only fight the object/person that frightened him in the first place) Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: ANGER (If he's incredibly enraged, he can't determine friend from foe. He will attack anyone and anything that moves. He needs to be knocked clean out to stop), SADNESS (What was once a rainstorm can be a flood. He can't swim. On top of that, collateral damage), ENVY (the toxic liquid he seeps can put his own body into a septic shock. Body parts will fail among other things), HAPPY (things can spontaneously combust, people around him may sweat and potentially suffer heat stroke), LOVE (He's so blinded by it that people he didn't intent to heal, like villains, will also feel the effects), FEAR (the spirits have evolved to demonic entities. Friend, Foe, all are playthings) On top of all that, such radical transformations can take their toll on him physically and mentally. Among other things he risks himself being poisoned, killing anyone on accident or damaging his own body beyond repair. It's driven him to the point where he'll curse himself and wish he never had this quirk to begin with. Faction: UA Student Personality: His true self is one that seems laid back and carefree. Go with the flow. Live life one day at a time. Always willing to share a laugh or a hug when the times call for it. He'll always be ready to crack a joke and have a laugh. However, due to the nature of how his quirk works, no one can really know this side of him. Instead they see a quiet, shy introvert who'd be more comfortable sitting in a corner then being amidst the crowd. He can't risk getting anyone hurt until he's able to control this. Appearance: He is a man of average height, measuring about 5' 5'', but with a bit of a weight problem. Though the fat doesn't quite show on his face, his round belly and arms are a giveaway. Though it isn't obese, he does try his best to shave it away. His hair is usually slicked back, though he often forgets to, leaving it a disheveled mess. His stomach and left side are litered with scars from battles he doesn't remember being a part of, though those involved describe a hulking monstrosity that was a force of nature. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): None